


Safe With You

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: God AU [24]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Human, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Gods, Het, Human, Past Violence, Secrets, Short, Sleep, courting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thornstriker doesn't mind it when Bloodshed sneaks into her room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe With You

Thornstriker kept her back turned to her bedroom window, closing her eyes and lying perfectly still. She felt a little bad for pretending to be asleep, but she knew if she didn't pretend to be asleep, Bloodshed would just wait until she was.

She knew about it for a while. The God of Wrath, who was courting her, would sometimes come into her room at night when he thought she was sleeping. He never did anything though. He would simply slip into her room through the window and either pat her head or sleep in his jaguar form on the floor near her bed. And he was always gone by the time she woke up.

She could understand why others might have found it scary, if they knew. After all, Bloodshed was fear due to his immense hatred towards humanity. With her being some sort of exception... She still was a bit unsure of how to feel about that. But she knew Bloodshed wasn't coming into her room to hurt her.

If anything, she felt safe when he was there. Sometimes she would have nightmares about what had happened. How she had almost been raped and killed by those cult members. And sometimes she had the irrational fear that, despite being dead, they would come find her again and try to kill her.

But when Bloodshed was there, the nightmares didn't come. She knew he wouldn't let anyone hurt her and she could sleep easier. Sometimes when he would stroke her hair, it would help her fall asleep easier.

He would never come into her room though when he thought she was awake. He probably didn't want her to think he was scary or creepy or anything. Not that she did though. At first, she had been afraid of him when they first met, but it was a misunderstanding. Now that she knew he only wanted to love and cherish her, she had nothing to be afraid of.

So when she heard him slip into her room again, she didn't do anything other than lie still as he approached her. And when she felt his hand touch her hair to run his fingers through it, she let out a small breath and snuggled into her pillow.

She would have to let him know eventually. Just so that he didn't feel the need to sneak around to do this. That it was all right for him to come into her room at night even when she was awake. She liked him being there. She felt safe... She felt loved, as embarrassing as that was.

But not tonight, she thought as she felt him leaning down to gently kiss her hair. Things were fine as they were now.

So just as his fingers brushed against her ear, she fell into a peaceful sleep.

 


End file.
